Gold and Silver
by hatsunemikuvocaloid01
Summary: Rin is living a great life at school. Her two best friends, Piko and Len (who is also her twin brother), are the most amazing friends in the world. That is, until Piko confesses. Len is infuriated by this... could Len like her, too? Who will get Rin? Well, you won't find out unless you READ THE STORY! Constructive criticism more than welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy with homework and dance. This is the time where all the dance auditions tend to happen, and I will update tomorrow or the day after, I promise! In 8****th**** grade, you get a lot more homework than in 7****th**** grade. I'm getting really frustrated with myself. I come up with really good ideas for another story, I write two chapters, another story, two chapters, etc. and I really need to finish my other stories! And I was writing the next chapter for my Gakuen Alice fanfic, when I lost the paper. *sets off atomic explosion* FUUUUUUU-**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, and I'm really sorry for not updating!**

Ch. 1

"Rin Kagamine!"

I slowly looked up at my teacher's angry face. "Yes?"

"No texting in class!"

I smiled. "But I wasn't texting. I was entering the new class project in my calendar."

"Give me your phone!" After a moment of close examination, she gave it back to me with a suspicious glare. "Now, in 1279…" I grinned mischievously at my twin brother, Len, who just rolled his eyes. I had mastered distracting the teachers by staring at them and keeping still while only moving my fingers and half-entering a random project into my calendar.

I looked at my phone when it vibrated.

_From: Piko_

_To:Rin_

_Hey, I'm bored. What's up?_

I held my phone back under my desk.

_From: Rin_

_To: Piko_

_Nothing much. Fooled a teacher again._

_From: Piko_

_To: Rin_

_Nice :) Wanna go out for ice cream?_

_From: Rin_

_To: Piko_

_Can Len come?_

_From: Piko_

_To: Rin_

_Well… no._

I frowned in confusion.

_From: Rin_

_To: Piko_

_Why not? Len always comes!_

_From: Piko_

_To: Rin_

_That's the point. He always comes._

_So?_ I thought. _It's more fun with Len!_

_From: Rin_

_To: Piko_

_If it's just us, wouldn't it be considered a date?_

_From: Piko_

_To: Rin_

_No! Nonononononononono! That's not it!_

I giggled. Teasing Piko was fun.

_From: Len_

_To: Rin_

_Rin!_

I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket and pulled out my notes just as the teacher turned around. She glared at me. "Rin, what happened in 1999? Anything special?"

That's easy. "That was when the author writing this story was born. And she's pretty annoying, making me say all this stuff. It sucks! She makes me say things that the original me probably wouldn't say, and she calls me a b!?%* whenever she doesn't know what to write next! I probably have plenty of ideas, but she never bothers to ask me! I probably wouldn't have said all that and this is probably really out of character. She's getting kind of confused writing this. Okay, I'll shut up now."

…

"Uh, Rin, you-uh-stated a lot of… facts," Speechless, she turned back to the chalkboard. I pulled my phone back out.

_From: Rin_

_To: Len_

_Thanks!_

_From: Len_

_To: Rin_

_No prob! :)_

_From: Piko_

_To: Rin_

_Whoa, I heard that from a few classes down! Anyway, I have something to tell you, but I don't want anyone else hearing it. That's why I don't want Len to come. __**(A/N: Can you all see where this is going?)**_

_From: Rin_

_To: Piko_

_Can't you just text it to me? And Len is trustworthy! I tell him everything! When you insult Len, you insult me. I hate you!_

Why is he doing this? This isn't like Piko! Piko has been my best friend ever since I was eight. How come now, six years later, he's betraying me? I wanted to cry. But I couldn't because I was Rin, and it would ruin my reputation. My phone vibrated. It'd better not be from Piko.

_From: Len_

_To: Rin_

_You okay? You look pretty upset._

I looked at him and shook my head.

_From: Len_

_To: Rin_

_What's wrong?_

_From: Rin_

_To: Len_

_Piko betrayed me. I thought he was my best friend!_

_From: Len_

_To: Rin_

_Don't be sad. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Want to talk about it after class?_

I smiled. Only Len would know that I was sad. Anyone else would think I was just furious. Len knows when something is important enough to talk about it in person. He also knows when to give me space. Not that I ever need space from him.

All through class, I felt my phone vibrating because Piko kept texting me. Len, unlike Piko, knows when to wait.

After a long half hour, the bell finally rang.

"Rin, do you want to talk about it?"

"Hold on, let's go somewhere Piko won't find us. I already see him coming." I grabbed his hand and we ran. We went to our special place, next to the heater under a ramp leading indoors. Between the heater and ramp is a little space which opens up into a bigger space, enough for three people to sit in comfortably. Len and I found it on our first day of school. We'd put up a silver sheet so that nobody would find it. We also put a lantern and food inside.

I lit the lantern and told me what happened.

"Rin, I think you overreacted a bit. I'm not hurt by that, he just wants to tell you something. That's all," Len said, comforting me.

"Okay, I guess."

"Rin!"

"Crap, it's Piko! What do we do?" I panicked.

Len blew out the lantern and we sat very still until his footsteps and voice finally faded away.

"So, should I go?"

"If you want to. I'll wait for you at home." He smiled. I grinned back.

After a long four hours of school, I met up with Piko.

"Rin, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to insult you, I really didn't! I'm sorry-"

"Okay, okay, shut up. I'll go with you. On the condition that I tell Len everything you tell me. Capiche?"

He hesitated. "…Okay."

"Well then, let's go! What are you waiting for?!" I dragged him to my favorite ice cream place: Baskin Robbins. (**A/N: I was literally drooling when I wrote this**)

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked with ice cream shoved in my mouth.

"Well…" Piko looked uneasy.

"Come on, spit it out!"

He just looked around the room looking awkward.

"If you don't tell me before I finish my ice cream, I'll leave." I looked at my almost gone ice cream scoop. "And it looks like you don't have much time left."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you."

"Last bite!" I shoved it in my mouth.

"I love you!"

The ice cream dropped from my mouth and onto my orange skirt.

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

Piko x Rin x Len

Because I can't come up with a better title

**A/N: Hello, again! I had a bad day at school yesterday, so I decided to update because 1: I have nothing better to do, and 2: Updating makes me feel better… sometimes. My friends are being stupid. But it's a four-day weekend! Yay! I just finished watching the Alien anthology (Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, and Alien Resurrection, also known as Alien 1, 2, 3, and 4) last weekend, and we're watching Prometheus tomorrow! YAY! I might write an Alien fanfiction… anyway, to the story!**

Ch. 2

"Rin, wait!" Piko grabbed my wrist as I was about to run.

"I… I need some time to think about this."

"O-Okay…"

…

"Can you let go of me now?"

"Ah- yes!" he stuttered. As soon as he let go, I walked out of the ice cream shop. When the shop was out of sight, I started running and crying. Bursting through the door, I ran into Len's arms.

"Rin! Rin, what's wrong?"

"It's Piko, h-he…" I couldn't speak, I was crying too much.

"Shh, Rin, calm down. It's okay, Rin. Shh…" he comforted me, rubbing my back in small circles. Eventually, I calmed down enough to talk.

"Piko confessed to me. He said he was in love with me."

…

"Len? Are you alright?" I looked up, and saw his furious face. "Len, why are you mad?"

"Do you love him?"

I stared at him. "I-I don't know. That's kind of why I came to you… I have to think."

He sighed. "Will you tell me in the morning?"

"Uh, sure. If I know by then." He calmed down a little, but he still looked really mad. I looked out the window. _It's dark already… _I followed Len into our bed. He put his arm around me, and I snuggled up close to him.

"Goodnight, Rin."

"Goodnight, Len." His eyes closed almost immediately.

_The reason why I was friends with Piko was because he made a promise not to fall in love. The thought of love made me wrinkle my nose because being all lovey-dovey is gross. So why…?_ I was too exhausted to finish my thought. I soon fell asleep, lulled by Len's slow breathing.

-End-

**Here is the review button, people. You know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

Piko x Rin x Len

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I got really caught up in my other story, Ariel's School for People with Abnormal Abilities (long title I know, I hate typing it). But now I have another chapter for Piko x Rin x Len! And I mention bus switching in this chapter. In case somebody doesn't completely understand, I ride two buses to my school. I ride one to a different school, and I catch another one there that goes to my school. A lot of people have to do this at my school. Just letting you know. Thank you for reading my stories, everyone!**

Ch. 3

Rin's POV

"Rin, it's time to wake up for school."

Ugh. Waking up is the worst time of the day. Why do I have to wake up?

"Rin!"

"I'm getting up…" Or not…

"Rin, I know what you're thinking."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Can you get my-"

"Already here." Len tossed me my favorite shirt and shorts. He always knows what to do, when, and where with me. I pity those people without twin brothers.

He went downstairs to make breakfast (and to let me change). Quickly changing, I brushed through my hair and put in my two barrettes. I ran downstairs when I smelled the delicious bacon and eggs. Mom and Dad were at work already. We don't see them anymore because they go to work early and come home really late.

"Rin, are you hungry or something?" Len joked with me.

"Gimme!"

"Say please!"

"No!" I grabbed my plate from him and ran to the table. Not giving him a chance to take it away, I wolfed down my breakfast.

"I bet everyone at school would be shocked if they saw how you ate your breakfast."

"Oh, shut up." He laughed, which made me smile. "Crap, we're going to be late!"

"Rin, that clock is wrong."

"Oh." We were soon ready to leave.

"So, Rin… I'm sorry for asking, but have you made up your mind?"

"About what?"

"If you love Piko." Oh, right.

"I forgot about that… I'm not sure."

"If you don't love him, you don't have to force yourself to go out with him. We can all still be friends, even though it might be slightly different than before." Len quickly said.

"I… I don't know…"

He sighed. "I won't push you for an answer. But I would like to know if you decide."

"Thanks, Len."

The bus came, and we sat in our usual seat: the very back.

_I don't think I love him, but I might and not know it. But I also don't want to go out with him just to find out that I don't love him, and then he'll be heartbroken. If I ask Len, he'll say 'Don't go out unless you're sure!' because he's protective like that. What do I do?_

"Did I bother you, Rin?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

"You seem worried. Are you sure I didn't bother you? It's okay to say yes, you know."

"But you didn't!"

"…Okay."

I hugged him. "No, really, you don't bother me."

People gave us weird looks, so I let go. And I fell asleep.

Len's POV

I glared at everyone that was staring at us, and apparently it was scary, according to their reactions. I was still furious with Piko. He knew I loved Rin, more than as a sibling, and he is now forcing me to admit to Rin that I loved her. We made a deal when we met that neither of us would confess. Maybe he was nicer then, I don't know why he violated our deal. Stupid Piko…

Rin suddenly fell asleep on my shoulder. She looked so cute when she slept… The only way now for me not to have to confess is if she hates Piko and doesn't speak to him for the rest of her life. And that probably isn't going to happen. Oh, Rin…

We soon arrived at school after switching to a different bus.

"Rin, you need to wake up again."

"No…" she groaned.

"Yes."

"Fine." We held hands as we walked to school. And there, by the door to our classroom, was Piko.

"Rin! Have you-"

"Let her be!" I hissed.

She sighed. "I've made my decision."

_Why didn't she tell me first?_


	4. Chapter 4

Piko x Rin x Len

**A/N: Hello again! This chapter is going to be short… Sorry… Quick note to the 'guest' who went under the name 'WTF': Thanks for the oh-so-**_**friendly**_** review. 1) Look, I'm sorry my chapters are so short and in case you hadn't been paying attention, I've been saying I'll update more to make up for how short my chapters are. Plus, the first chapter was longer than the other ones. 2) I'm really sorry about Rin's personality, I really am. I didn't mean for her to sound like a b*tch. I just wanted her to be shocked about Piko's sudden confession, but I promise I'll try to make her more Rin-like for the rest of the story. But seriously, I'm sorry. Please tell me if I'm doing better or worse. Back to everyone else: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got in trouble and lost computer for a while. But I'm back WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids, sadly. Otherwise I would do a LOT of fan service for everyone!**

Ch. 4

**Rin's POV**

"I will go out with you," I looked confident. I didn't know what love felt like, but I might be feeling it without knowing **(A/N: Stupid Rin!)**, so I might as well try it.

"Really?! Great!" Piko looked really excited. Everyone else in the hallway stared and whispered.

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"I knew this would happen eventually."

"Congratulations, Rin!" some people yelled out.

"I wonder what Len-san thinks…"

"Oh, yeah! He's really protective, isn't he?"

I didn't even think about Len's feelings at that moment. I was focusing on Piko, and wondering what love felt like…

"So, Rin, do you want to go out for ice-cream after school?"

"No," I let out an evil laugh, scaring everybody, "we will drive the road roller!"

"Sure!" This would be his first time because Len and I never let him come with us when we drove the road roller. But now that we're dating, I think it's okay. I was really happy with all the 'congrats' and hugs I was getting. It was the most attention I'd ever gotten, and I actually felt accepted.

Just then, the bell rang, and we all ran to classes.

"See you, Rin!"

"Bye, Piko!" I turned. "Len, let's-"

He wasn't there. Walking into the classroom, I saw him sitting in his seat, looking out the window. _Meh, he's probably mad that I didn't tell him first. But it was kind of a last minute decision… he'll get over it. He always does within an hour or two._

But he didn't.

He escaped during lunch, and I couldn't find him. When school ended, Piko caught me before I could go after Len. "Ready to go drive the road roller?"

I looked at the slightly-far-away back of Len's head, then at Piko. "Sure."

…

I stomped my foot. "Len!" I was met with silence. I said his name again. And again and again until I was yelling. "LEN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

He didn't look up from his book. "I should be asking that of you."

This made me even more mad than I already was. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I'M PERFECTLY FINE! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?"

"You don't need to talk with me. You already have _him._"

"LEN, YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO _EVERYTHING_ WITH PIKO!"

"Apparently you can do _our _special activities with him." He sounded kind of… sad. But I wasn't doing our special… Well, that's a lie. We _had _agreed never to let Piko on the road roller. Maybe I went a little too far…

"Look… I'm sorry. I… painfully… admit… I might have gone a… little… too far." God, I hate admitting stuff like this. I'm not mean, I'm just very proud. Admitting things hurt my pride. "Len, I'm sorry. We didn't even do that much. It was really boring without you."

"Right." He didn't believe me.

"Will you forgive me? Please?"

"I will eventually, whether I like it or not." He still sounded mad and still refused to look at me.

"Thanks…" Hmm… Maybe if I act normal, he'll go back to acting normal? I grinned evilly. "Okay, now that that's settled, TIME FOR YOU TO GO BUY ME MY ORANGES! LET'S GET TO IT, CHOP-CHOP!"

"But you already have two bags!"

"I NEED MORE, NOW GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GO TO THE STUPID STORE!"

He smiled slightly. _Mission accomplished! Partly! _Well, it's a start… "Fine. Three bags?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" He's awfully generous today… I should take advantage of that… Hehehe…

"I know what you're thinking, Rin. No, I will not get more."

_Damn it! _"Hmph. Fine, be that way."

"Bye, Rin."

"Bye!" I ran up from behind and hugged him tightly.

**Len's POV**

As soon as she let go of me, I closed the door and ran to the sidewalk.

_Rin, why are you making this harder for me?_


	5. Chapter 5

Gold and Silver

**Hello! I was able to update before the weekend! Hooray! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in FOREVER; I got sidetracked by my other story. It also took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with this plot (I know, I know, I should have figured it out beforehand. But I'm getting better at that!), but I finally wrote it all out at school during Study Hall. As you have seen, I changed the title. It sucks, but it's better than the old one. I'll try to update again soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Man, these disclaimers are annoying!**

Ch. 5

3 months later

**Piko's POV**

"So, tonight at six?"

"Sure! See you then!"

"Bye." Click.

Rin had just accepted another one of my dates. I wonder how long this will go on… I had only "confessed" to Rin so that Len would make a move. He didn't know that, though, and he never will. I was just trying to help him, and so far he was too scared of "losing her." _He should just buck up…_

I could tell Rin was getting bored. Normal girls love any kind of date, but Rin wasn't a normal girl. She loved adventure and excitement; other girls wanted an ordinary routine life. So far, Operation Rin x Len: Unsuccessful. I sighed. Come on, Len, make a move…

**Rin's POV**

"Ugh." The movies _again?_ All we do is go out for ice cream or go to a movie, hold hands, and hug. _This _is what feels so great to girls? Boring! It's the same thing every day, and I hate it! But Piko might be sad if I say something, or if I don't show up. How do I get out of this?

And then Piko had said that girlfriends don't do things alone with other boys, so I can't do anything with Len. Is _this_ what love feels like? I also thought boyfriends and girlfriends kiss, but Piko said that that was supposed to happen later on. But it's not like I _want_ to kiss him. I don't see Piko and I doing that, and when I try to imagine it, I feel nauseous. Maybe I should have rejected him… "Ugh." Maybe if I faked sick…

I shook my head and went to take a shower. Purposefully taking a long time, I came out and saw that it was only 5:30. Oh, might as well get on with it. I changed into a yellow tank top that had an orange on it and put on some orange shorts. I did my hair in my trademark bow with white barrettes pinning my bangs back. Slipping on my shoes, I called to Len, telling him I was going to a movie with Piko. He didn't answer, as normal. He hated it when I went out with Piko. _Is that what all brothers do? _I wondered. I shut the door behind me, not bothering to lock it.

**Half an hour later… Piko's POV**

"Hey, Rin!" I called from inside the theater.

"Hi, Piko." Rin replied as she walked in.

"We should sit down, the movie's about to start." As I said that, the ads started playing, confirming my statement.

…

"…Piko?"

"Yes?"

"I'm kind of… getting bored. Of the movies and ice cream. Is there something exciting we can do?"

_Thank you, Rin! Now, my plan can go into action! Len will _have_ to be with her now!_ "Well… yes."

"Really?! What is it?!"

I leaned close and put my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. She gasped.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, looking slightly frightened. I didn't say anything, I just kept leaning closer. _Come on, push me away and run to Len! Hurry up! _When she didn't, I put my hands under her shirt, causing her to pull back and stand up. "No, I don't want this…" She backed away. _About time…_

"Rin, wait! I have something to tell you…" Silence. "Len is in love with you."

She ran out.

**Rin's POV**

_I don't want this…_ I ran home, furious with Piko. _How dare he touch me like that! How dare he say something like that about Len!_ I burst through the door, slamming and locking it.

"Rin? Rin, what's wrong?" Len came from the kitchen, holding a half-eaten banana.

"Piko tried to kiss me."

Len looked enraged. He dropped his banana and strode over to me, locking me in his embrace. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay? I'll kill him!"

"Len, I'm fine." _Len… in love with me? But he's my brother! It couldn't be true! I have to make sure… _"Piko said something strange to me. He said… you were in love with me."

Len froze. _Oh, god, don't tell me it's true…_ He let go of me and walked toward the couch, then sat down. "Rin… I… I'm sorry. I do love you. More than a brother should." He paused. "I didn't want you to be angry with me- I didn't want you to leave me," he continued, panicking. "I'm sorry."

"But… That's… wrong," I stuttered, in shock.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I knew you wouldn't think of me that way." He drew in a shaky breath. "… I'm going to the store." He left, leaving his shoes behind.

I still stood next to the door. Len… really does love me. What do I do? I could never love him, he's my brother!

I thought back to Piko trying to kiss me. It made my stomach lurch. Would I really want to be with him forever? Not really. But Len… I couldn't imagine life without him. I tried to imagine Len kissing me in that way. My face heated up. Surprisingly, it didn't make me feel weird. _Do I love him?_ _No, of course you don't, that's silly._

But I was already out the door, chasing after Len.

**No POV**

_Oh, god, what have I done? She hates me now! _Len sat in the mud, trying not to cry, but failing miserably. It was pouring now, and Len's clothes were getting soaked and dirty. But it didn't bother him. Rin was the only thing on his mind. _Stupid Piko. Why did he have to go and say that?! Damn it all!_

"Len?"

Len looked up in surprise to see Rin, also soaked in the rain, standing in front of him. "Please don't hate me, Rin. We can pretend this never happened-"

"Shh, it's okay. I love you, too."

His eyes widened. _Huh?_ Len was afraid to believe it. _Am I dreaming? Did I hear her wrong?_ But as he looked at her smiling face, he realized it was real. "But… it's wrong…"

"I know."

He stood up and walked toward Rin, pulling her into another tight embrace. "I'm ruining your purity…" he trailed off.

"I love you, Len." She hugged him tightly back, enjoying every moment.

"I love you, Rin." He was overflowing with relief.

They pull back, only to lock in a deep kiss, letting their passion for each other spill over.

_This is what I want…_

**Wow, that was cheesy. Haha, sorry… Don't worry, though, we still have one more chapter! I wouldn't end it here. I'm thinking about making a part 2 for this story, but I probably should end the story with the next chapter. What do you think?**

**ownitlikeaboss: Thank you! I'm looking forward to your next review! :D**

**XxpandalovexX: Thank you sooo much! I really didn't mean to make Rin sound so bad. I might retype the first few chapters to fix that. I'm very happy your enjoying my stories! I'm looking forward to your next review!**

**LocoBananaXD: Thank you very much! I'm glad people are enjoying my fanfics (I personally think some of them are crap). I'm sooo sorry for being abducted by aliens. It happens all the time! X( They must be attracted to me or something… But at least they return me after a while! xD I promise to update again soon. Promise!**

**Once upon a time**

**there was a little box**

**it was a very lonely box**

**no one looked at it because it was so small**

**the box went to its emo corner**

**please help it come out by clicking on it!**

**Don't make it feel lonely!**

**To help you find which box it is among the infinite boxes in the world,**

**I labeled it for you**

**It says "Review"**

**Please help stop box (and child) abuse!**


End file.
